Lagrimas de desesperación
by airukia
Summary: Pequeño Oneshot que trata sobre Hinata.


Aqui traigo un pequeño One-shot. Se lo dedico a una amiga que fue quien me dijo los personajes principales.

La historia es muy cortita, pero creo que me quedó algo decente. Espero que os guste.

Y ya sabeis los personajes no me pertences, son de Kishimoto.

**Lágrimas de desesperación**

En un claro del bosque, cerca de un pequeño riachuelo se encuentra una chica entrenando. Siempre que no tiene misión con su equipo va a ese pequeño lugar secreto para entrenar. Quiere volverse más fuerte. Lo suficiente como para proteger a sus amigos. No quiere seguir siendo una carga para nadie.

Cuando está a punto de finalizar el entrenamiento, escucha un grito ahogado, casi inaudible. Le entra el miedo. No tiene ni idea de que puede ser. Tras el pánico inicial, se arma de valor y decide acercarse al lugar de donde proviene el grito. Al principio no ve nada. Piensa que todo son imaginaciones suyas. Pero cuando está a punto de darse la vuelta para volver al lugar en el que estaba entrenando. Ve unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en el suelo. Decide seguir el rastro, que le lleva a unos matorrales. Los aparta, y no ve nada. En ese momento decide activar su técnica ocular y rastrear toda la zona. Entonces lo ve. Oculto entre las hojas de los árboles. Herido. Intentando tapar una profunda herida sangrante con las manos. Casi agotado. No se lo piensa y va en su ayuda. Salta al árbol y se queda a su lado. Le agarra y le lleva hasta el suelo. Le ayuda a caminar y le dirige hasta el pequeño riachuelo. Le da algo de agua y le limpia la herida.

- Yo no soy médico, pero se un poco como tratar este tipo de heridas. Quédate aquí, traeré ayuda desde la aldea – le dice tímidamente.

- No te preocupes, no es tan grave. No es necesario que llames a nadie.

- Voy a ir a la aldea y voy a traer a una amiga que es médico. Ella puede curarte la herida sin problemas.

- De verdad que no es necesario.

- Mírate, ni siquiera puedes moverte. Si no tratamos esa herida, lo más seguro es que mueras pronto.

- Seguro que no es tan grave como parece.

- Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo con ayuda.

Tras decir eso, la joven vuelve a la aldea a por ayuda. Va directa al Hospital donde esperaba encontrar a Sakura. Apenas da unos pasos para preguntar en recepción por ella y ahí está. Le pide que la acompañe y ella acepta. Las dos amigas se dirigen rápidamente al bosque, donde ese desconocido herido las espera.

No tardan mucho en llegar. Hinata la dirige rápido al lugar donde se encuentra ese hombre. Allí, en la misma postura en la que le dejó, sigue estando. Está medio inconsciente. Delirando. Sakura se acerca a él y comienza a tratarle la herida. Se desmaya.

- Es normal – dice Sakura. - La herida es bastante grave, pero se pondrá bien.

- Me alegra oir eso – dije Hinata más calmada.

- Sakura cura completamente la herida y le dice a Hinata que el hombre debe descansar hasta que sus niveles de chakra sean los habituales.

- Esto ya está, me voy de vuelta al hospital que aun me queda trabajo por hacer.

- Muchas gracias Sakura.

Hinata se queda sola con el misterioso hombre. Lo recuesta contra un árbol y le deja descansar mientras ella continua entrenando. El tiempo pasa rápidamente mientras entrena. Ya casi se pone el sol, así que decide irse a casa pero no puede dejar solo a aquel hombre en el medio del bosque así que decide llevarle con ella. Con dificultad lo carga a su espalda. Camina con él a cuestas todo el trayecto hasta su casa. Decide entrar a escondidas y llevarle a su habitación, mejor que nadie se entere o la regañarán. Estira uno de los futones y le recuesta suavemente. Le deja durmiendo y se va a cenar.

Después de 2 horas, Hinata vuelve a su habitación. Espera que el misterioso hombre aun siga dormido en su habitación, en el mismo lugar donde le dejó. Abre la puerta de la habitación y entra sigilosamente. Dirige su mirada hacia el futón y se sorprende al verlo vacío. Da unos pasos adelante y gira su mirada hacia detrás de la puerta. En ese momento lo ve escondido detrás de la puerta entre la penumbra. Con miedo se acerca lentamente a él. Tiembla. Presiente que algo no está bien. Él se acerca. La agarra de la cintura y la empuja contra la cama. Se coloca a horcajadas encima de ella ya totalmente asustada e incredula. No sabe lo que está pasando. Él comienza a bajarle la cremallera de la sudadera y a deleitarse con su perfecta figura. Se inclina hasta que sus labios casi rozan los de ella.

- Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida, pero lo nuestro no puede ser – le dice susurrándole al oído y acto seguido la besa y desaparece.

Unos meses más tarde, en medio de una misión, su equipo es atacado por una pareja de Akatsukis. Uno rubio y otro enmascarado. La lucha es encarnizada. Herido, el rubio escapa en un ave de arcilla dejando a su compañero abandonado a su suerte. El enmascarado intenta huir, y casi lo consigue, pero Hinata le atrapa. Le saca la máscara y se queda totalmente sorprendida. Es el mismo hombre al que ayudó meses atrás.

- Ya te dije que lo nuestro no podía ser. Ahora, ¿Te arrepientes de haberme salvado la vida?

- No, si volvieran a darse las mismas circunstancias lo volvería a hacer aun sabiendo que eres nuestro enemigo – le dijo mientras una lágrima comenzaba a resbalar por su rostro.

- Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

- Por favor, solo dime tu nombre antes de que todo termine. Quiero saberlo.

- Obito.

Tras esas breves palabras, Obito dejó inconsciente a Hinata y huyó del lugar. No quería volver a encontrarse con ella. La próxima vez tendría que matarla por el bien de sus intereses.

* * *

¿Sorprendidos? Creo que esta pareja es rara rara. Pero me gustó el resultado final.

Gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
